


Drunken Date Night

by Beau_bie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Date Night

Jack was a ridiculously bubbly drunk. More-so than usual. He could charm absolutely anyone, but there was only one person he was really wanting to charm. His boyfriend of course.

Hiccup was drunk too, although probably not so much as Jack, who was stumbling over his feet and chuckling.

It took a while, but they finally made it back to their apartment. Only four songs and lots of tripping and stumbling from Jack, and Hiccup helping him and reminding him of lyrics when Jack forgot or started making up his own (which were rather appalling, in Hiccups opinion). The one good thing was that Jack’s singing voice was incredible.

When they got to their door, Jack fumbled around for the keys, finally getting them and trying to get the key in the lock. Poorly. He missed three times before Hiccup took the keys off him and unlocked the door, scooping Jack up bridal style.

Jack chuckled. “Babe” he mumbled. “I love you.” 

He tossed the keys onto the coffee table. “Love you too.” Hiccup carried his shorter lover to the bedroom with the intent of laying him on the bed, but of course it never turned out as romantic as Jack pointed Toothless, their black domestic short-hair, out too late, causing Hiccup to almost trip with the added weight of Jack at the front of his body, but he stayed upright, a feat in itself, and smiled, pleased with himself.

Jack sighed, relieved too. His heart was beating way too fast and his head was way too cloudy for all this excitement.

Hiccup, now facing away from the bed (thanks Toothless), couldn’t help himself. Jack was just so beautiful and kissable. He started making out with Jack with the intent of turning and laying Jack on the bed to continue there. Instead he mistimed his turn, laying Jack on absolutely nothing at all, missing the bed by a good foot and a half, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Jack laughed. “That was hilarious” he grinned, not even feeling anything but a strange adrenaline-like rush. “Wow, babe.”

Hiccup, on the other hand, was mortified and it helped him sober up. How embarrassing, dropping your boyfriend on the floor. He helped Jack up and lay him in bed properly.

Jack smiled up at him. “That was fun” he grinned.

“For you maybe” said Hiccup, no longer feeling in the mood for anything but sleep.

Jack kissed his cheek. “I know that tone” he said. “Bedtime, am I right?”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah. Bedtime.”

“I’m probably too drunk to have decent sex with you anyway” Jack chuckled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “You are gonna regret this in the morning.”

“At least I have someone to take care of me.”

Hiccup scoffed. “Good night Jack.”

“Night babe.”


End file.
